The Boy With Emerald Eyes
by Tib Dunncan
Summary: Filed teeth and sharpened claws and skin as black as night. But how can he help what he is - a menace in your sight. You say he's but a monster. A monster in disguise. "What makes you so sure he can feel, this boy with emerald eyes?"
1. Chapter 1

Wanting to learn to love someone  
and someone to love him back,  
he ventured out, despite his doubt,  
for it was simple love he lacked.

Come up from the shadows,  
hiding in disguise,  
among the humans he wished to know  
was the boy with emerald eyes.

For some time, though, he held his ground  
and everything was well.  
Until the humans found out that  
he was a Demon straight from Hell.

They turned on him, not looking back.  
No second chances, they decide.  
Cause how can he change what he is,  
this boy with emerald eyes?

Hope of compassion faded fast;  
He knew what would ensue.  
Now that the humans knew his secret  
he knew what they would do.

Without hesitation his soul they raid;  
All hope inside him dies.  
All sign of life seemed to fade  
from the boy with emerald eyes.

They'd shout "You don't belong here!  
You're hardly even real!  
Your soul is painted black as rock,  
Your heart as cold as steel!"

'It's just not true, they are just cruel  
and all they tell are lies,'  
That's what he would tell himself,  
the boy with emerald eyes.

When things got worse he showed no fear.  
No fear and no escape.  
Though what he could have easily done,  
he dared not change his shape.

And with each punch and kick he took,  
he held his head up high.  
For he would rather die than let  
tears flow from emerald eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Filed teeth and sharpened claws and skin as black as night  
But how can he help what he is – a menace in your sight?  
You say he's but a monster, a monster in disguise  
"What makes you so sure he can feel, this boy with emerald eyes?"

A second chance is all he asks  
He wants to make things right.  
But why should you yield to his wants,  
If only out of fright?

You tell him it will all be fine  
You know you're telling lies  
Deliberately misguiding hopes  
Of the boy with emerald eyes.

Acceptance and intolerance  
Cannot go hand in hand  
He realizes he needs to fight  
He needs to take a stand.

He understands now, knows your tricks  
Unraveled your disguise  
Livid and sick to the core  
Was the boy with emerald eyes.

He tells you off and tears you down  
You scoff with gesture grand  
You tell him he will never have  
The respect that he demands.

He's broken now, beyond repair  
The soul inside him dies  
You laugh with hate before you leave  
The boy with emerald eyes.

You turn; he gives a shudder at  
The disgust that he can see  
"No one would ever love something  
That shouldn't even be."

Black tentacles and monstrous size  
Is what they hate, despise.  
Is that what makes a monster?  
Thought the boy with emerald eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

He realized nothing could hurt more  
Than ignorance of man  
Only will a fool despise  
What they don't understand

He saw it now, it was a game  
His misery their prize  
Their hateful ways had overwhelmed  
The boy with emerald eyes

He knew too much about them now,  
The human ways were black  
For once they set their sights on you  
There was no turning back

He'd never win their favor,  
Despite how hard he tries  
What was the point? Began to ask  
The boy with emerald eyes

Perhaps this had been a mistake  
He thought with growing fear  
Perhaps he'd have been safe in Hell  
He did not belong here.

He wasn't meant to be up here  
Not meant to see the skies  
Meant to live in loneliness  
Was the boy with emerald eyes.

The cost of being up on Earth  
Was more than he could bear  
But he was with the humans  
So the pain must have been fair.

He deserved what they had given him  
He told himself these lies  
If only then to ease the sleep  
Of the boy with emerald eyes.

Mistaken and misunderstood  
He wants to go back home  
Back to the solitude of Hell  
Where hatred was unknown

But he will have to live this way  
Until the day he dies  
A demon did not deserve their love  
Knew the boy with emerald eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

She watched so long and understands  
The demon, lonely boy,  
And realized that it has been months  
Since he's shown a shred of joy.

The stories, they have reached her.  
She knows the tales and lies.  
She ventures to reach out a hand  
To the boy with Emerald Eyes.

It's not a myth, it's not a lie,  
A fact, she knows for sure.  
Inhuman, called a freak, she feels  
He must feel something more.

She goes to him one evening  
It's a bit of a surprise  
To see him crying, vulnerable;  
Tears fall from Emerald Eyes.

His eyes are wide, his fists are clenched  
She approaches ever near.  
She's cornered him, a growl escapes.  
Defensive, out of fear.

The reaction was immediate:  
Away fell the disguise.  
She gasps, for there before her, true,  
Was the boy with Emerald Eyes.

Filed teeth and sharpened claws  
And skin as black as night.  
And it is true, he is a demon.  
Terrifying sight.

She wants to explain why she's there;  
Her voice suddenly dies.  
She sees the hurt and rage and fear  
In the boy with Emerald Eyes.

He's swift to move, a hit, she falls  
He's done with hate and fear.  
He sees what he has done, he runs.  
Her calls he cannot hear.

Escape's the only answer, now.  
He did, he really tried!  
But he is no more than a monster,  
Saw the boy with Emerald Eyes.


End file.
